


Comfort is more important

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: Starkid, The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals, tgwdlm - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Semi infected paul, infected!Paul matthews - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: Emma heard something she’s not supposed to hear and realises, Paul’s still infectedBut why hasn’t he infected her back yet?





	Comfort is more important

Emma started to wake up, something stirring her subconscious out of sleep. Which was very strange since whenever Emma could get to sleep she was normally a very deep sleeper. She tried to remain asleep, meaning she didn’t move at all, except for her hand reaching out just that extra inch to where Paul’s should be, sliding across his chest to get there. To her surprise he reached out and grabbed her right back, but not in a half assed subconscious reflex. No, he was definitely awake by the way he squeezed her. And now with Emma focusing on Paul she could finally find out why she had woken up... Except

Oh God. Emma wanted to cry. She wanted to fling herself from his grip and run all the way to the edge of Hatchetfield. But she kept still. She kept faking sleep as she broken heartedly listened to Paul, the guy who didn’t like musicals, singing.

And it wasn’t just a ‘oh maybe he has a song stuck in his head’. These lyrics were ones she’d never heard before, sung absolutely perfectly in pitch, and as she listened more she realised, the song was all about her.

_“Emma you’re the one for me_  
Perkins you have set me free  
If only you could know the real me  
Without scaring you, making ya flee  
To know I’m not like youuuuuu  
To know this hasn’t been truuuuue  
Emma, I’m sorry, for your loss.” 

She couldn’t take in any more of those lyrics, she didn’t want to hear any more. Her whole body shivered as she realised there was no explanation other than-

“Emma?.. Are you awake?”

Fuck. _Shit!_ Emma’s entire mind was in panic mode, but her body knew just what to do. It grabbed he blankets on Paul’s side and tucked them under her chin, burying herself in them. Thank God she was a known blanket stealer and thus, to Paul, believable. 

“Right, sorry.” She heard him whisper. She tried to keep her face in a neutral expression with all her might as Paul covered her body fully with the blankets, she did not want him to touch her. 

Unfortunately that was not on the menu as just hours ago in their relationship she had fallen asleep on his lap, forcing him to keep his hand playing with her hair, while he watched some boring documentary he liked, touch was something very common with them. And Emma was still pretending to be asleep. Which meant she couldn’t do anything as Paul stretched his arm over her middle, holding her to his chest protectively. Dozily pressing a kiss to her temple and keeping his nose pressed against her as he sighed with sleep. 

Emma didn’t want to think about why Paul hadn’t infected her yet. Think of the philosophy behind this thing taking over Paul, it’s plan. She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. But she knew she wasn’t dreaming right now, ‘Paul’s’ hair tickling her eyebrow, the sound of his watch ticking on their bedside table and the feel of her heart pumping much too fast just secured the realisation that this was all too real.

But she would sleep. She had to! If she tried to escape while he held her like this there was no way she was even getting out of bed, and daylight would be better. So shutting it all out, his humming, his touch, everything, she forced herself back asleep.

She woke up to something pressing on her cheek, peeking an eye open she saw Paul planting kisses on her face. “‘Mornin’ Em.” He said, voice raspy with sleep.

She opened one eye, her smile smushed by the cheek against her pillow, and for just a few seconds, this was a normal day for her with the man she called the love of her life. But as her brain caught up she realised this would not be a normal day and this was not the love her of life. This may not even be a man.

She curled in on herself as Paul walked around straightening his tie in the mirror, he had to get up before her on Wednesdays. She became more huddled as she realised she had absolutely no idea who else was infected, all the terrible stuff that could have been happening she hadn’t caught on to.

Paul caught this in the reflection, turning around he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Emma’s hip, thinking she must be tired. “Emma you’re gonna have to get out of bed soon, aren’t you supposed to be visiting Hidgens this morning?” When she normally decided she didn’t want to wake up just yet she hid under the covers, and right now it looked like she was trying to burrow herself into them.

But unbeknownst to Paul, tiredness wasn’t the reason that was happening at all.  
“Hidgens can get his papers later. They’re only optional tests.” She mumbled out, her eyes watching him carefully.

Paul chuckled half heartedly back. “Okay then, just don’t take it out on me or him when it takes longer to mark it.” He took her hand in his and pulled her into a sitting position. “C’mon Em. It’s nearly 8, you’re already awake and if you fall back asleep now you won’t be up in time for your shift later.” He went to find his hairbrush, sitting on the desk at the end of the room.

Emma felt her snarkiness creep up in her throat. “Yeah and who’s fault is that?” She huffed, getting herself out of bed and attempting to seem normal, at least until he left the house.

Paul tilted his head at her. In a way that made Emma gulp anxiously, until- “I guess that’s true.” Paul laughed, coming back over. He bent down and Emma did her best not to move away, as he smacked his lips against her forehead. “Sorry hun.” He chuckled again as he pulled away.

With a sigh Emma decided she better get dressed to act as normal as possible for just a little longer, then she could plan her escape.

“Right then, I’m off!” Paul called out, grabbing his keys from the bowl by the door and spinning around to see Emma waiting by the doorway.

“Okay, have a nice day at work.” She said, her hands wrung together. _’Leave, leave, leave!’_ She chanted in her head. Then Paul started walking towards her. _’No, no, no!’_

“Are you alright?” Paul asked Emma. She seemed to be staring at him, intensely.  
He went to put the back of his hand to her forehead but she grabbed it before he could, placing it against her warm enough cheek.

“What do you mean?” Emma gave him a toothy grin, one full of manipulation. “Of course I am!” She pressed her cheek further into his hand, with doey eyes, hoping that would be enough to persuade him.

It may have been a little too much. “My mistake.” Paul spoke lowly, leaning down and his eyes fluttering closed. Emma knew what was coming and knew she couldn’t pull away if she wanted to live. She had to kiss him back.

Paul brushed his lips against hers, starting out soft, as always, before he got deeper, more into it. His lips reattached to hers, moving closer till their bodies touched. He wanted to lift her into his arms, to be closer to her. But her fists were balled on the tails of his suit jacket, gripping tight and bringing him down to her instead. Not that Paul minded at all, he smiled into her lips as he thought this.

Emma watched him through half open eyes, watched to see any sign he was faking this, or that he didn’t believe her. She kissed back with as much gusto as she could manage, even if she wasn’t sure exactly who or what she was kissing, all she knew is it wasn’t the Paul she thought it was. Even if his lips tasted the same as always, but of course, she never got to kiss Paul till after the meteor. Uncomfortably, she felt him getting closer and she grabbed his jacket, she needed intimacy for her act but she didn’t want to hold him, he didn’t deserve that.

His nose pressed into the side of hers, his lips stilling and hers made no move to stop him. He pulled back slowly, and once he had a good look at her, his eyes darted between hers concerned. They were... sad.

“Are you sure everything’s okay, Em?”

Emma smiled at him, her hands straightened out his now slightly ruffled shirt before leaning up on tiptoes and using his tie, just like she always did and kissed him once more, for just half as long. “I’m fine Paul, geez, now go to work, I’ll see you when you get home.”

He tilted his head to her, puzzled yet amused as she let go. “What so you’re not gonna bring me any coffee at work?” He said with a teasing voice.

“Well you clearly don’t want me around after that so called kiss.” She hated it but got stumped and was first thing she thought of. "I mean, truly, a pathetic display of affection..." Teasing him was something she could do without feeling too much self hatred right about now, but one emotion stronger than that at the moment was fear. Fear he’d catch her out and now that his secret was revealed he was free to do whatever he wanted without pretending he loved her.

But Paul was clearly believing her more than he was before, he gave her a small pout, teasing her right back, so to keep up with the act for just a few more seconds, she curled her finger, bringing him in for one small kiss. She didn’t want it to last long. “You’ll be late.” Was her excuse mumbled against his lips.

Paul pulled back before she did, letting Emma regain her breathing and wipe her hands on her trousers, like she felt dirty. Paul looked up to the clock in the hallway with a sigh. Before his demeanour changed, turning back to her he raised his eyebrow in a way Emma knew all to well... “Maybe it’s okay if I’m just a bit late.” Paul sidled closer to Emma. His hands reached out and slipped themselves around Emma’s waist, connecting behind her back and urging her into him, she almost stepped on his feet with the motion, mixed in with her fight or flight instinct kicking in.

Think Emma, think! She placed her hands on his arms, needing to know she could pull away if she had to. Keeping eye contact with him throughout, she couldn’t avert her gaze, only guilty people did that! Her mind told her these things as she stalled upon a response, even though she knew he’d take just the word ‘no’ as enough. But if this wasn’t her Paul, and if he was getting closer to restrain her because he’d figured her out, then she needed a reason behind her words. “But babe...” she began, drawling on her words “you need a paying job and I want take out tonight. Lil Diva’s round the corner is getting expensive y’know?” 

By God she hoped this worked.

Paul was getting suspicious again. She was never one to put work before literally anything else, including her sex life which was high on her list of distractions and priorities since he’d known her, much more than his, although he was never one to complain about that fact. And she’s been acting just... not too different but she seemed... ‘off’, was all he could describe it as.

“Okay, okay! I’m leaving!”

He finally gave in to her, as always. He put his hands up in surrender before unlocking the front door. “I’ll see you tonight if you’re not bringing coffee, but I’m still bringing Lil Diva’s home because I’m just that great of a boyfriend.” He smiled smugly at her, jogging to his car since he really would be late now. He looked back to Emma through his mirror as he started the engine. She was waiting for him to leave, leaning against the doorframe like every morning when he left before her, but she was chewing her nails, she’d quit that habit a couple of months back... he gave her a wave that she caught through the tinted glass, and watched as she barely raised her hand and gave a half assed wave back. 

‘Something was definitely up with her’ Paul thought as he was stuck at a red light. Oh god. Bile started to rise up in the back of Paul’s throat, the type of bile he prayed would go down because of its colouration. No. There was no way... she couldn’t know could she? Not after months of him trying to keep this a secret from everyone, most of all, **her.**

Emma collapsed onto the couch once she’d watched Paul drive off, exhausted emotionally. She covered her face with her hands, her head pounding as she tried to think of what to do next, and her eyes stinging, begging her to just let herself cry. But she wouldn’t. She wasn’t safe yet.

After a few deep breaths Emma stood up and went to make some coffee. She had till 6 when Paul would be back from work and getting food so she had a while to plan. Just running off now would come to bite her in the ass and she knew it, so she needed a plan. Maybe she should write a note? Like ‘gone out clubbing with friends, don’t wait up, staying over’ something that would give her even more time before Paul comes looking for her. Yeah. That was good. She paced around her home with a warm mug between her fingers, as she schemed. But she kept getting distracted by stupid thoughts...

Part of her wished she hadn’t woken yesterday, that ignorance was bliss and she could live like she had been for months beforehand, happily. But she knew that this info was needed, especially if there were more infected out there. It was for the best... wasn’t it?

Emma recalled that she was supposed to travel with Paul soon. Go to visit her brother in law and nieces and nephews in- oh god, she was gonna take that infected son of a bitch to see Jane’s children! She threw her mug at the wall, enraged at herself. Right now Emma could care less about making a mess, she hated herself for not figuring this out sooner, and for potentially putting those kids in danger. But she shook her head and went to find the ceramic pieces, she couldn’t afford to leave any clues for Paul...

Paul... After visiting her family then they were supposed to be going to all the places she’d visited, before settling down in Colorado Guatemala, or maybe some new place! They said they’d see where they’d prefer together. She remembered that had surprised her at the time, considering he’d said he’d never travelled before so settling down in a place that wasn’t Hatchetfield, even a different continent, seemed like it should overwhelm him. Like, if it would overwhelm anyone it would over-overwhelm Paul. But he’d seemed so eager to get away from Peip and the tiny town of Hatchetfield. She could guess a few reasons as to why now. Get away from their constant testing of its citizens and take Emma some place where no one would know her enough to help...

The sound of the door opening startled her even more as she was pulled out of those dark thoughts. No! For once she prayed her house was being broken in to. It was too early! It had only been 40 minutes, he shouldn’t even have reached work yet!

But as she ran to the door her dreams of escaping today were shattered as she saw the back of Paul’s head locking the door behind him.

“What are you doing here.” She choked out, not meaning to sound as unnerved as she was, but her plans were all falling apart!

“Nice to see you too.” Paul laughed, but even Emma could tell it was bitter. She hunched her shoulders like a naughty kid who’d been caught stealing from the cookie jar, although things were much more serious than that. 

Paul saw that look and gave her a tired smile, shrugging his jacket off and putting it on the coat rack. “There was a fire at work so the whole buildings shut down for the day, Charlotte texted me, we get the day off.” He rolled his sleeves up, before tuning to Emma and looking her up and down quizzically. “What about you, shouldn’t you be in your work uniform by now?”

Emma looked down herself. She hadn’t even had time to think about work today, with all the thoughts busying in her mind. Even if so, she didn’t think she’d be interrogated about it because Paul coming back this early really screwed up her entire plans! She should have just legged it as soon as he left.  
“I accidentally fell back asleep and just woke up.” Emma started, crossing her arms and shrugging, as if it was no big deal. “I don’t have any time to get to work and I’m starting to get a migraine, I was just about to call in sick.”

It wouldn’t have been an entire lie to call in sick. Her stomach felt like liquid and she thought her heart was gonna leap out of her mouth. What made her feel even worse was that Emma had a dreadful feeling both knew the other wasn’t being entirely honest.

Luckily Paul seemed to give in to that. Or maybe that’s just what Emma wanted to see. It wouldn’t be the first time Emma called in sick to get a day off.

“Told ya so.” He smirked  
She rolled her eyes back, faking a small laugh.  
“Oh well, I’ll call them, you lay down for a minute.” He offered, taking his phone out his pocket and hovering his arm by her side, his hand extended to the sofa, Emma was glad he didn’t decide to wrap it around her shoulder or something.

“Honestly I’m not that bad-“ The last thing Emma needed was Paul hovering over her today. But he was a worry wart and she was worried she’d just sealed her fate for him to be extra attentive to her today, unless she could play it down. “I just couldn’t be bothered today, plus I have another free sick day this month, so might as well use it, right?” She gave him feeble finger guns, collapsing on the sofa and hoping to throw him off the scent.

“Well at least let me look after you if you’re feeling dizzy or anything.”

She stuck her chin out and brought out all the last pieces of theatre kid she had left in her to give him her stubborn face, which Paul was so used to she hoped he’d fall to her whim as he always did, and if he didn’t she knew he knew that she knew... now her head was hurting.  
“I’m not a child I’ll be fine.” She told him sternly.

“Welp-“ Paul sighed as he threw himself right next to her, his arm extending behind her over the couch. “at least we have the day together then.”  
She let him kiss her cheek, resting her hand on his knee to add to her credibility, and pressed up against his side as he casually turned on the tv. If she had to pretend she still loved him she was going to do it while getting as much comfort as possible for herself during all this shit, even if it was from _him._

Throughout the day Emma had to keep up this act, like she was still naively in love with Paul. She put an arm around his middle, not his waist, and certainly not the butt pinching in public that made him go red, when they walked hand in hand to collect their food. At least the outside breeze helped make her feel she wasn’t completely trapped just yet. 

And now she was back where she was yesterday, in bed with this thing, and his grip firm on her as he held her arm close. But that wasn’t the worst part. She started to feel his hand crawl under her shirt, over her stomach, his fingers dancing on her skin below her belly button. With a meaning she knew all too well. She pulled his cold hand away and gripped it in her other, pushing them both towards Paul. “I’m tired.” Was the excuse she gave, before turning over, away from him.

Her whole body cringed as she thought of all the unsavoury things she’d done with him. All the intimate stuff they’d done, what he’d done to her and she’d done to him, when she thought it was her real Paul, but really he was just some alien in disguise... God she felt disgusting now.

Paul accepted it and tucked his head back into his pillow. “Okay, goodnight Em.” He turned to spoon her, his hand rubbing up her arm that was full of goosebumps.  
“I love you.” 

Emma flinched at that but luckily he’d already closed his eyes. It was the hardest thing she’d have to say, but maybe, she hoped, it would give her just the tiniest bit of closure.  
“I love you too, Paul.”  
And one dry tear rolled down her cheek and wet her pillow, all she could do with ‘Paul’ so close.

Emma woke with a scream, shooting up from her pillow and tears flowing into her lips and down her shirt from the pure amount.

“Emma! EMMA!”

She screamed again as something grabbed her shoulders, and once more when she realised it was ‘Paul’. 

“Emma ssh ssh it’s me! I’m not going to hurt you! Ssh come on look at me!” He took her shaking figure into account and gently grabbed her cheeks, forcing her to look into his eyes. 

Emma wanted free. She flailed at his grip for a mere second before realising she was still supposed to be acting. So with all her strength she stilled and looked Paul back in the eyes. They were serious, but the same blue they had always been. Not like the blue glow of the hive.

Once Paul heard her wheezing transitioning to slow breathing he let her go, only after stroking her cheeks a few times over, before breathing out calmly himself. Although his mind was not calm.

“I-I’m sorry.” Emma choked out, grabbing some tissue from the night stand and dabbing at her eyes, a bonus distraction form having to look at Paul too. “I don’t even remember what I was dreaming about-“

“You were screaming about me being infected.”

Emma froze. Her subconscious had betrayed her. Her head snapped to Paul, panicked, and it only made things worse when she saw how suspiciously he was studying her.

She quickly tried to come up with an excuse, her legs curling closer and her whole body kicking in with adrenaline. “I’m sorry, I must have just been dreaming about that night in the hospital wh-“

“Emma. Just ask me.”

His voice was no nonsense, his eyes pointed as he faced her in bed.

Emma felt her throat forming a horrible lump. She knew the jig was up, the way he was looking at her was so... unlike any way he’d looked at her before. There was no way out of this... She might as well get the truth once and for all.  
“Paul?..” She sucked up as much air as possible, her whole body itching. “Are you infected?”

There was a moments silence, both staring at each other, the only light a faint glow from the outside world. Paul’s eyebrows furrowed, and his demeanour changed drastically. “Emma...”

“No... NO!” Emma leaped from the bed, Paul’s hand reaching out and snatching the air for her, she had shuffled just a centimetre too far away. She screamed in pure fear as she attempted to run to the door, only for Paul’s massive arms to grab her tight around the chest.

“NO!!!” Emma wailed, getting her elbow free and shoving it back into his face. He quickly dodged and changed his grip so his arms held her body and her arms tight against him.

“Paul no!!” She cried out. Her arms being immobile didn’t stop her from trying to kick at him blindly, to catch his knee or anything! 

He grunted with effort as he pulled her back into the room, even as she tried to become a deadweight in his arms.

“Please Paul!” She cried out, trying to get her toes to reach the floor, create some resistance. “Please I don’t want to die! I don’t wanna become infected.”

Paul paused in his tracks, looking down at her, at what he was doing. She was terrified!

“PLEASE!” She screamed out, her throat raw.   
Then what probably hit him the hardest. “Paul..!” She cried it out, not calling to him, but like she was mourning him.

He realised what he was doing, in his panic. He realised she didn’t understand and he was scaring her, he was _hurting_ her. 

Paul loosened his grip a little, he realised in his blur to get her before she could run off and get herself hurt, he may have been using a bit too much strength. “Emma, I’m not going to hurt you. Listen to me.” He wants her to calm. Even though he knew the situation from her side, it would be hard.

Emma didn’t understand. Her sobbing ceased but her crying did not, as he still lifted her about the room. Was this one of his tricks? Or was he really going to let her go?! But just when it seemed like he might let her slip, she knew it was a good vantage point to take a hit at him again. And that she did. So he threw her down on their bed in a mix of his flinch away from Emma’s attack and meaning to place her carefully there.

Emma scattered on the mattress and Paul jumped from one side to other. A game of cat and mouse that eventually ended up with her hugging her legs to her chest in the middle of the bed, defeated. 

Looking down at the woman he loved who was shaking just from his presence... the feeling was indescribable. He had to tell her.  
“I’m sorry.” He started, sitting at the very edge of the bed, giving her some distance. “I’m not going to hurt you.” She buried her face in her knees, refusing to look at him, Paul’s head fell, distraught. “I just need you to listen to me then you can go wherever you want. Okay?”

Emma’s head shot up. Did he?.. Was he saying he was going to let her go?! Looking up at him she saw no deceit in his eyes, he was always a terrible liar, that’s why he was so blunt... or maybe he was lying about that too.

“I knew I was different, the night after the meteor was destroyed.” Paul started to explain, his voice soft so as not to startle Emma more, she looked like she couldn’t take anything else.

“It turns out that the spores are a bit different then that goop... They permanently change parts of your DNA.” He looked up to her to see if she was following, but he was just met with a steely resolve.

“Keep. Going.” Emma managed to speak.

Paul nodded, he’d do anything she asked of him. Even if it meant never seeing her again.  
“I have to sing to survive. But I don’t want to infect others. I can’t. I’ve tried spitting, pricking myself, but none of it came up blue. It was only if I stuck my fingers down my throat, only my bile‘s still blue, but even that I can’t summon like they could. So I reasoned I was relatively safe to be around society.”  
Paul half expected a snarky comment, or even a roll of the eyes, it was Emma’s defence mechanism after all. But she just kept watching him, although her eyes were moving around his body now, not just fiercely trained on his eyes.

“I tried not singing, really. But I got so ill, do you remember? At the end of our first week together? You wanted to send me to the hospital, you of all people.” He smiled at the memory, even though he hated lying to her he was trying to protect her, but she had so stubbornly wanted him to get better, he’d never had anyone care about his well being like that.

“So I only sung when I thought you couldn’t hear. I didn’t want to hurt you. Plus it was only the singing and dancing part of the hive that stayed with me. I’m still me! The same person, except for that part, which I think is some cruel joke off the universe.”

Paul waited for Emma to say something else, to interrupt, her mouth was certainly moving in a way that suggested she wanted to speak. And all she could come out with was  
“Y-You dance?”

He wanted to laugh, she said it with a smile, she was smiling! It was tiny but he could tell his explanation was soothing her, and the thought of him trying to dance was hilarious to anyone who knew Paul Matthews.

He nodded, bending his head to hide his open smile. But he knew he had to finish the serious talk first.  
“I didn’t want to tell anyone because I knew PEIP would kill me as soon as they knew I had any part of the hive left. And I...” he looked up to Emma, debating whether he should tell her this part.

Emma could read his mind, even with this new revelation. “You better not stop telling the truth now, Mr. Matthews.” She chided. Like she was talking to a small child. It did bring a sense of normality back to Emma though.

He gave a small chuckle, shuffling closer subconsciously on the bed, Emma didn’t mind.  
“I hoped you could still be happy with this new me...” his eyes darted to hers nervously, not long enough to gain what she was thinking. “Or even wait till we found a cure. But I’ve been trying for so long and I just... I haven’t been able to find anything.” 

“Well that’s because you didn’t have me.” 

Paul’s head shot up. His eyes met with hers and he saw that she was crying again. He wanted to take her in his arms and promise that everything would be okay, but he couldn’t.

What he could do, though, was try everything else. “So... You want to help me? You don’t... hate.. me?”

Now it was Emma’s turn to subconsciously slide towards him. Even now Emma knew, Paul gave her comfort. It was something she’d very rarely gotten before she got to know him. “We will find a cure, but I’m glad you’re still you, that’s not the worst effect you could have gotten from this alien shit to be permanent.”

Paul have a small hum, tilting his head to the side as if in thought. “I almost think I would have preferred complete lack of individuality over this.”

Emma laughed back, her cheeks pink. This wasn’t the worst outcome she had imagined at all, far from it. But, she still didn’t know everything. She needed time to... process.

And Paul knew it. The silence was deafening to him. He hung his head in shame, of what he was, that he couldn’t be normal for her. “Emma... I-I’m sorry...” He couldn’t even find the words. 

Luckily Emma had some of her own to share. 

“I don’t know if I want to stay with you right now.” She told him truthfully. He nodded sadly, but not surprised. What she knew surprised him was her small hand, shaking and tenderly reaching out for him.  
“But would you please hold me?”  
No matter what, she needed him.

Paul would hold Emma. He would hold her and comfort her and be enough for her, fully human or not, till the ends of the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> More half infected Paul bc why not? I promise not all the infected!Paul ideas I have written down have such nice Paul’s in them though....


End file.
